It's hard to be you, it's harder to be me
by Midnight Custard
Summary: "Oh Hikaru…" He managed to spit out. Couldn't Kaoru back off a bit? This was getting really uncomfortable… Hikaru felt vulnerable, not to mention humiliated. This was much harder than he'd thought… Not that he'd ever mention that to Kaoru.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello!**

**This is just a little idea that popped into my head. I have thoughts on continuing it and making it a twoshot. It depends on what you readers think!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**This is for you Merry, for being a true friend and helping me with my stories. Your honesty and support is very much appreciated!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

It was a dark and stormy night and the Hitachiin mansion's windows quivered in the strong wind. Inside, in a large and warm bedroom, two twin boys dressed in pyjamas sat together on the big bed, reading a sheet of paper. Soon, one of the boys snorted and glared at the paper.

"This is so unfair!" Hikaru complained, frustrated.

"Huh?"

"The script! Every single time… Tamaki, or Kyouya… Who writes this shit anyway? Whatever, whoever does write the scripts for our acts, must hate me."

Kaoru frowned, looking confused at his brother. "What are you talking about? What's wrong with the scripts?"

"What's wrong? What's wrong is that they give me loads and loads of lines that I have to sit down and practise and learn, while they let you get away with a tearful "Oh Hikaru" every bloody time!" The older twin shook the script angrily in his brother's face.

"That's not true. I get lines too you know." Kaoru argued, removing the paper from his twin's hand and putting it on the bedside table.

"Yes, a few. Not a million like me! You have it so much easier than me at the Host club, you know that Kao?"

The younger brother raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? You might have more lines to learn, but you don't have to blush and sob and be completely ukeish all the time. I have it worst at the Host club!"

"As if…" Hikaru sneered. "How hard can it be to blush a bit? And besides, ukeism is radiating from you, you hardly need to act at all."

"I'm not radiating ukeism!" Kaoru exclaimed, now quite upset.

Hikaru smirked. "Hmm? Aren't you my little uke Kaoru?" He let his thumb rub over Kaoru's bottom lip teasingly. The younger twin caught the intruding thumb between his teeth and bit warningly, eyes solemnly meeting his brother's.

"Just that I happen to enjoy to be on the bottom doesn't mean that I'm as pathetic as I play in our "brotherly love" act."

Hikaru pulled away his thumb, wrapping his arms around Kaoru. "No, I know. You're not pathetic at all." He grinned. "But I still think that you have it easier than me."

A malicious smile played over Kaoru's lips. "Oh really now? Then how about we switch?"

Hikaru froze. "Eh… What?"

"You heard me. Let us switch roles tomorrow." Kaoru looked positively wicked. Hikaru chuckled nervously and rubbed his neck.

"Hehe, you're so silly. I don't see why that would be necessary."

"It would show which of us who have the harder role to play. I think it's a great idea!" He leant closer to Hikaru, eyes sparkling with mirth. "Unless you're too afraid to try playing my role…"

The older twin scowled. "No way. We'll switch tomorrow. No one else have to know about it, alright?" He stared at Kaoru determinately. "But you can't back out when you realize how hard it is to be me."

The younger twin nodded, smirking. "You're on."

O-O-O-O-O

"…and he came running towards me, crying like a baby!" Kaoru chuckled, leaning closer to Hikaru and ruffling his hair playfully.

The older twin, his hair parted to the right, started back, looked at Kaoru with hurt eyes and said in his best high-pitched voice:

"Hikaru! I don't want you to tell them about that time, it's so embarrassing… Why are you always making fun of me?"

He tried to force a pretty blush, but it was much harder than he had suspected. Kaoru, sensing his brother's trouble, came to his aid by leaning forward and catching his jaw between his long, slender fingers.

"Please forgive me Kaoru… I didn't mean to embarrass you, but I just had to tell the ladies about that beautiful moment." He leant even closer, almost brushing Hikaru's lips with his own. To the sound of screaming and giggling high school girls, Hikaru finally blushed. Heavily, not prettily. And it was not fake.

"Oh Hikaru…" He managed to spit out. Couldn't Kaoru back off a bit? This was getting really uncomfortable… Hikaru felt vulnerable, not to mention humiliated. This was much harder than he'd thought… Not that he'd ever mention that to Kaoru.

"My beautiful Kaoru. Have I ever told you that you're the light of my life? The reason for me to continue living, my one and only. My heart." Kaoru spoke softly, love shining in his eyes as he stroked Hikaru's cheek tenderly. Only a trained eye, like Hikaru's, could notice the nearly invincible grin curving his lips.

Damn brother… He's having way too much fun doing this. "Me too Hika, I love you so much!" Hikaru squeaked and fisted his hand in Kaoru's shirt, digging his nails into the clothed chest, by mistake of course.

Kaoru clenched his jaw, suppressing a wince as Hikaru's nails left markings on his skin. Hikaru smiled prettily towards him, not bothering to hide the triumphant look in his eyes. Their audience was too busy chattering about the forbidden brotherly love to notice anyway. The younger twin contemplated his brother for awhile, making Hikaru suspicious. Then:

"Ladies, did I ever tell you about the time Kaoru woke up in the middle of the night, from a dream?" He kept his eyes glued to Hikaru's while he talked, smiling innocently.

Hikaru swallowed nervously. What was Kaoru up to? He didn't remember this part from yesterday's script…

"Hihi no Hikaru, please tell us!"

Kaoru sat back in the couch, casually dropping his arm over Hikaru's shoulders.

"Well, he had a very nice dream. About me. Isn't that true, Kao-chan?"

"Ka…Hikaru!" Hikaru glared at his brother. What was he doing? Improvising?

Kaoru grinned smugly and scooted closer to his angry brother. "Mm a very nice dream. Involving us, maple syrup, the bed and some fluffy handcuffs…"

"Oh my god!" The girls almost fainted in happiness. "Tell us more Hikaru-kun, please!"

"No!" Hikaru shouted loudly, momentarily forgetting to sound like Kaoru. "Stop Hikaru, I don't want you to tell them about that, it's private!" He stared panicky at Kaoru, trying to get him to stop this.

"Oh my darling, but I want the world to know about our love for each other." Kaoru made a leap, and before Hikaru could comprehend what was happening, he was pressed against the sofa's armrest with Kaoru straddling him.

"And then you woke me up, and I'm telling you girls, he was wild with lust." Kaoru pinned Hikaru's hands to the sofa and leant down to lick his cheek. "He begged me to take him there and then…"

What in the world was happening? Hikaru had no idea what to do, he was trapped in the sofa with an evil twin atop of him. This was so cruel of Kaoru! He was improvising and Hikaru was completely lost. And why wasn't Tamaki or anyone noticing that he was on his way to get raped?

"Hikaru please, get off me!" He said as steadily as he could, red as a tomato in the face.

Kaoru didn't listen. "I pushed him down on the mattress, had him in this position and then I…" Kaoru leant down and caught his shocked twin's lips in a deep kiss.

Hikaru moaned into his brother's mouth, completely forgetting the rest of the world. Kaoru often had that effect on him. Unfortunately. Kaoru's tongue searched around in his mouth, carefully tasting him. Hikaru couldn't help himself, he just had to wrap his arms and legs around his twin and grind up against him. It didn't matter that he acted like a downright slut.

"Gah! Beautiful, so beautiful! This is the first time we've seen them kiss! Now I can die as a happy fangirl!"

Wrong Hikaru, it did matter. Very much. With an unearthly amount of power, he pulled his mouth from his brother's and pushed Kaoru off of him.

The third music room was a mess. All customers had abandoned their designated hosts and stood gathered around the twins' sofa. The other hosts were staring at them as well. Haruhi was smiling, Honey blushing, Mori and Kyouya were unaffected and Tamaki…

"Hikaru!" Hikaru jumped in fright, ready to defend himself. Kaoru only looked bored at their king.

"Yes tono?" Oh right, Hikaru wasn't Hikaru right now. He wasn't responsible for this mess.

"Why are you molesting your brother? What do you think you're doing, putting on a shameful act like that?" Tamaki was spluttering, furiously waving his hands up and down.

"Easy tono, it was just a kiss." Kaoru helped Hikaru up from the couch, ignoring the excited, blushing girls. "And it's not shameful. We love each other."

"Just a kiss! That was more like a vacuum-cleaning! Oh my nerves, you have to think of my French nerves… And you're my sons, you're not supposed to love each other like that!"

Kaoru lead a still non-functional Hikaru across the room, towards the door. He turned to Tamaki before departing, his twin's hand in a secure grip.

"I'm taking Kaoru home, he seems a bit shocked. And by the way tono, if loving your own brother is wrong, then what about loving your own daughter?" He grinned towards the awestruck Host club king. "Good day everyone!"

"Bye bye Hikaru-kun! Thank you!" The girls cheered.

Kaoru didn't say anything until they got out from the school. Then he turned to Hikaru with a smug look.

"So Hikaru… Who has the hardest role to play at the Host club?"

Hikaru finally managed to get out of his confused daze and stared at his twin. Then he growled angrily and shoved Kaoru up against the wall.

"You fucking mean little brat! You cheated." He menacingly leaned closer to Kaoru, satisfied with the slightly worried look in his brother's eyes. "I hate cheating."

Hikaru smiled slowly. "I'll get you back for this as soon as we get home, be prepared."

And Kaoru gulped.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**What do you think? I think it's time for Hikaru to show Kaoru his place ^^.**

**Please review and let me know if I should write another (more lemony) part.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so happy that so many seemed to like this story! Really, I feel very honoured :D. So, here is the promised lemon part.**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Warnings: This is heavy yaoi. Seriously, escape now if you're not into that. Also bondage, toys and dirty-talk. **

**Hope you enjoy!**

**O-O-O-O-O**

Hikaru pushed Kaoru into their bedroom and then slammed the door shut after them. He locked it and then turned to meet his brother, scowling. Kaoru crossed his arms and raised one eyebrow.

"Christ Hikaru, don't you think you're overreacting a bit? It was a joke…" Hikaru snorted and glared at his twin.

Kaoru chuckled. "Don't give me that face." He smirked. "We had a competition and I won. Also, it was a really funny prank and you know it."

"It was not funny! You fucking humiliated me Kaoru!" Hikaru growled, clenching his fists tightly.

Kaoru just grinned. "You are too proud, you know that? Don't worry dear brother, no one knows that we had switched roles. Everyone believes that it was me who got ravaged by you, not the other way round."

Hikaru shook his head, slowly starting to approach Kaoru. "Idiot… Haruhi can tell us apart. Remember?" He stopped in front of his brother, so close that Kaoru could feel his warm breaths on his cheeks. Kaoru didn't budge. "And even if she couldn't, there would still be some who knew that I got molested by my cute little whore of a brother. You and me! You'll never let me forget that you won over me and I'll be ashamed for it for the rest of my life."

Kaoru frowned, not too happy with being called a whore. "You take it too seriously! It was a game. I won. I made fun of you a little bit. End of story. Now we'll just let it go, alright?"

"No, it's not bloody alright!" Hikaru practically screamed, grabbing Kaoru's shoulders roughly. "You went too far in this game Kao, you really embarrassed me." He shook Kaoru slightly, staring gravely in his twin's eyes. "Say you're sorry."

"No." Kaoru stared defiantly back.

Something was lit in Hikaru's golden eyes and he smirked slyly. "Then I'll make you sorry." With that he forcefully pushed Kaoru down on the bed, crawling over him to pin his brother.

Kaoru glared and tried to push Hikaru off of him, but when his twin leant down and captured his lips in a passionate kiss, Kaoru soon stopped fighting and enthusiastically kissed back. If Hikaru was going to take revenge by having sex with him, Kaoru had no interest in arguing. He would just use his illegally good acting abilities, bat with pretty eyelashes and whimper with pink lips until he got exactly what he wanted. Kaoru always got what he wanted, Hikaru was just too slow to realize it.

Hikaru let his talented tongue search around in Kaoru's mouth, exploring areas which he already knew as the back of his hand. His nimble fingers went to Kaoru's shirt, and quickly started to unbutton it. When the piece of clothing hang loose from Kaoru's shoulders, Kaoru sat up and removed it.

"Not sorry yet…" He whispered hotly in Hikaru's ear, making the older brother groan loudly and force him down on his back again.

"Oh, but I haven't started yet." Hikaru smirked and teasingly licked at Kaoru's lips. His hands lightly caressed Kaoru's neck and shoulder's, enjoying the touch of his twin's soft skin. Kaoru moaned into an identical mouth and slipped his tongue inside for a taste. His hands boldly grabbed Hikaru's crotch and started rubbing teasingly. The older twin tensed and removed Kaoru's hands from his quickly hardening cock. Stroking Kaoru's tongue with his own Hikaru resolutely pinned the distracting hands over their owner's head with one hand. Kaoru made a surprised noise and tugged at his captured hands, but Hikaru quick-wittedly averted his attention by roughly shoving his pelvis down on Kaoru's erection.

"Ah yes." Kaoru closed his eyes and ground his hips up to meet Hikaru's thrusts. The older twin smirked. He pressed down harder against Kaoru's trapped cock and possessively thrusted his tongue inside the other's mouth at the same time as the hand that wasn't pinning Kaoru's hands carefully dived into the open bedside-table drawer. He soon found what he was looking for.

Kaoru's head was spinning. He was feeling all warm and tingly from Hikaru's deep kisses and the constant pressure on his groin was sending pleasurable jolts through his entire body. Then suddenly, he felt something cold around his wrists and also how his arms were pulled farther towards the headboard. There was a distinct "click" and Kaoru silently swore. He had been cuffed to the headboard.

Hikaru let go off the now swollen lips and grinned down towards his trapped twin. Kaoru growled frustrated and yanked at the cuffs, making the metal cut in slightly in his skin.

"Easy Kao." Hikaru chuckled. "We didn't have any fluffy ones I'm afraid, so we'll have to make do with cold steel." He met Kaoru's indignant eyes and leered. "Mm I just love having you all defenceless on your back…" His hand went down to rub at one of Kaoru's nipples.

"Fucker…" Kaoru ground his teeth together. "You cheated!"

"Oh no. Cheating is what you did when you decided to abandon the script and start improvising earlier today." Hikaru pinched the nipple hard making Kaoru let out a small gasp. "Now my sweet uke, I'm going to show you who's the real seme."

Kaoru's irritated snort was muffled as Hikaru bent down and clashed their lips together. His thumb continued to tease and rub Kaoru's nipple as his tongue enthusiastically thrusted in and out of his twin's mouth. Hikaru smirked as he soon had his younger brother writhing and moaning, arching off the bed to try to rub his growing erection against Hikaru's hip.

"Bad boy…" Hikaru whispered against Kaoru's lips, hands travelling down Kaoru's body to grasp at his hips and force them down against the mattress. The younger twin groaned in disappointment and bit Hikaru's bottom lip hard.

"Violence won't get you anywhere, little brother." Hikaru chuckled, leaving Kaoru's delicate mouth and trailing kisses and light bites down his jaw and neck.

"Ah! Stop fucking teasing me!" Kaoru growled and glared angrily at his grinning brother. He let out a loud gasp and his eyes fell shut as Hikaru's hand sneaked inside his trousers and lightly stroked his cock.

"Mm Hikaru…" The older twin couldn't help but shiver at Kaoru's lusty voice. He continued to stroke his brother for a small while, fascinated with the moans pouring from Kaoru's parted, luscious lips and the way his half-naked body writhed on the bed.

"So gorgeous Kao." Hikaru mumbled, keeping from relieving his own hard cock with his free hand. This was about getting back at Kaoru, and he needed to focus to make his revenge as sweet as possible… He rubbed small circles over Kaoru's tip with his thumb, before letting go of his twin's erection and roughly pulling trousers and underwear off of Kaoru's long legs. When his lover was completely naked, the older twin devoured the slender body with burning eyes. Kaoru's hair was all messed up, his amber eyes were dark and heavy-lidded, his lips swollen and his entire body trembled with the deep breaths he was taking. It shouldn't be legal to look so fuckable… Stop right there. Hikaru shook his head to get rid of his horny thoughts. He needed to focus, otherwise Kaoru would win.

Kaoru smirked, seeing the familiar look in his brother's eyes. Now was his chance to manipulate Hikaru and take control of the situation.

"Please Hika, release me?" He purred, tugging slightly at the cuffs. "I want to touch you too, this is so unfair…" He lowered his eyes and blushed prettily, biting his lip lightly. "Please?"

Hikaru chuckled and leant down to lick Kaoru's lip where he had bitten it. "Do you think I'm stupid Kao? You don't think I know what you're doing?" He whispered, skimming his fingertips up Kaoru's tense arms.

"I'm not doing anything." Kaoru whispered back, getting goose bumps all over from Hikaru's light touch.

"Oh really?" Hikaru taunted. "You're trying to manipulate me to do what you want." He smiled lewdly. "Not this time Kao, this time we'll do what **I **want, exactly what I want…"

Hikaru rose from his position on top of his now sulking twin and started to undress. Noticing Kaoru's hungry eyes following his every move, he made sure to remove the clothes as slowly and teasingly as he could.

"Bloody cocktease." Kaoru mumbled, and licked his lips slowly when Hikaru shed the last of his clothes.

"I haven't even started to tease you yet." Hikaru winked and crawled back on top of Kaoru. "I'll make you lose control and beg as the little whore you are…"

His mouth engulfed one of Kaoru's nipples and he felt the bud harden against his tongue as he nibbled and sucked on it. Kaoru clenched his jaw, desperately trying to stay quiet. Yes, Hikaru had seen through his scheme, but Kaoru would not give him the satisfaction of him moaning and begging at once. But oh how he wanted Hikaru inside of him…

The older brother once again understood what the other was doing, but the knowledge only egged him on. If Kaoru wanted a competition, Hikaru would give him one. Leaving Kaoru's delicious nipple Hikaru slowly licked down his twin's tense, hard stomach. He made a pause at the navel, letting his tongue swipe inside and explore the tiny orifice, making a whimper escape Kaoru. Hikaru continued downwards, reaching Kaoru's rock hard cock and taking it in his mouth. The younger twin forgot that he was trying to stay cool and quiet and moaned loudly, thrusting his aching erection up into Hikaru's warm mouth. He was so close… And then Hikaru stopped.

"Hikaru! I need to come, I'm close!" Kaoru panted heavily and yanked hard at the stupid cuffs.

"Mm… Sorry yet?" Hikaru said, clearly amused.

Kaoru ground his teeth together. "No."

"I see." Hikaru shrugged and searched the drawer for a second time. He threw his trophies on the bed, above Kaoru's head.

"So, I know you dreamed about maple syrup, but I really find that too sticky in bed…" He grabbed the bottle of lube from above Kaoru and shoved it up in his disgruntled brother's face. "We'll have plenty of fun with this lube instead!"

Kaoru couldn't help but grin at his brother's happy, eager face and without thinking about it he spread his legs far apart.

Hikaru noticed and smirked. "Greedy… Want me inside you now, don't you?" Kaoru nodded impatiently, too horny to fight it anymore.

"Slut." Hikaru teased and then positioned himself between his twin's spread legs. He coated his fingers in lube and then brought them to Kaoru's opening. Kaoru closed his eyes and sighed when he felt oily fingers caress and circle his hole. He lifted his hips up to make things easier for Hikaru. The older twin felt his cock twitch in excitement when he slipped one long finger inside Kaoru's small ass. He pushed in deep, for the thousand time marvelling over how warm and tight his twin was inside.

"Lift your legs up against your chest." He ordered his brother. Kaoru obeyed and pressed his legs up against his upper body, but keeping them spread wide for Hikaru. The new position made it possible for Hikaru to push his finger even further inside and soon he found Kaoru's prostate.

"Ah Hikaru!" Hikaru smirked and rubbed and stroked the small gland hungrily, loving the whimpers that kept streaming out of Kaoru's mouth. He pressed a second finger to the narrow opening and pounded it inside along with his first.

"Ngh, just fuck me already!" Kaoru screamed, bucking his hips trying to feel the fingers even deeper. Hikaru smirked and slowly pushed the fingers in and out, spreading them wide inside his moaning brother.

"Beg me to take you."

Kaoru frowned. He was already swallowing his pride and succumbing to Hikaru, but he wasn't about to beg for something that he knew Hikaru wanted just as much as he himself wanted it. "I won't beg about that. Come on Hika, you want to fuck me as much as I want you to do it.."

Hikaru growled and roughly shoved a third finger up Kaoru's channel, making the younger twin gasp loudly. "You will beg me to fuck you, or I won't come close to your ass with my cock." He scissored the fingers expertly, smirking when Kaoru thrusted back against his hand. "Just give in Kao. We both know how much you love having a cock inside you, fucking you hard, making you scream out in pleasure." He curled the fingers, hitting Kaoru's prostate dead on. "You're such a whore Kaoru, a whore for cock. Beg."

Kaoru shook his head wildly, biting his lips to keep from screaming as Hikaru fucked him hard, fast and deep with the three fingers.

"No?" Hikaru asked, stilling his digits within Kaoru. He brought a fourth lubed finger to Kaoru's stretched entrance, caressing the muscle lightly. "You embarrassed me today. I felt humiliated when you said and did those things. But I must hand it to you…" The fourth finger pressed harder against the trembling hole.

"You made a really good seme Kao. But, you will never be a real seme." The fourth finger was thrusted inside along with the others, opening Kaoru up even more. The younger twin made a broken sound and shook his cuffed hands desperately, needing so badly to get free.

"Hikaru.. NOW! I can't… AH!" His head fell back and he moaned loudly as four fingers pounded his sensitive prostate.

"You're an uke Kaoru. No matter how good you are at acting and pretending to be something else, you're the worst uke I've ever met." Hikaru leant over Kaoru's shaking body, once again taking his nipple between his sharp teeth. "You are a greedy slut, a depraved sex-addict, a whore."

He bit down hard at the same time as he scraped his fingernails over his brother's pleasure gland. "Now you'll beg me to fuck you."

Kaoru almost flew off the bed at the extreme pleasure and pain that shot through his body. "Ah yes! Please Hikaru, I'm so close." He finally gave up, letting his body relax on the covers and looking at his brother with pitiful, teary eyes.

"Please fuck me Hika."

Hikaru smiled, at last satisfied. He released the throbbing nipple and abruptly pulled out his fingers. "That's a good boy."

He grasped Kaoru's trembling thighs and pressed them even harder against his twin's chest. Looking down into the glazed over, dark golden eyes of his brother, he pressed his aching cock to the prepared opening and pushed inside in one smooth thrust. The two brothers moaned in unison as Hikaru pushed as deep as he could, sheeting his entire erection inside Kaoru's tight ass. Kaoru wrapped his slender legs around his twin's waist and bucked up to meet Hikaru's powerful thrusts. Kaoru mewled in bliss, he just loved the feeling of having Hikaru inside of him, filling him up. He felt heat pool in his belly as Hikaru hit that spot deep inside, again and again.

"Hika.. Hikaru! I'm ah coming…"

Hikaru smirked and shook his head. "No you're not." He grasped Kaoru's weeping erection and snapped a cockring around the base.

Kaoru's eyes widened in shock and he stared desperately at his evil twin. "Hikaru! That's so cruel, you're… ooh.." His eyes rolled back in his head as Hikaru slammed into him hard. Hikaru chuckled and smiled evilly. He captured Kaoru's earlobe between his teeth and bit harshly.

"Are you sorry yet?" He went down to suck and leave bruises all over Kaoru's pale neck, still thrusting hard and deep inside of him. "Do you regret what you did at the club?"

Kaoru glared up at him, tears of frustration in his eyes. "N.. aah… No!"

Hikaru smiled affectionately towards his twin and stroked his cheek gently. "So stubborn, my pretty Kao…" His hand reached down to finger Kaoru's entrance, loving to feel himself pounding in and out of his brother's ass. "You should have given up, now it's too late for that." He molded his lips with Kaoru's, swallowing his moans as Hikaru continued to fuck him hard.

Hikaru was rapidly nearing his own climax, the feeling of his twin wrapped hotly around his aching cock was amazing. He pounded harder and faster into Kaoru, eagerly searching his own release.

The younger twin was shuddering uncontrollably, his body taut as a wire. The intense pleasure he was feeling was bordering on painful, he needed to come so badly.

Hikaru groaned loudly into Kaoru's mouth and came deep inside of him, continuing to roughly thrust in and out. Slowly stilling his hips, panting heavily, Hikaru pulled out of Kaoru and studied his handiwork. Kaoru was trembling and twitching oddly, rubbing his wrists raw in the metal handcuffs. His legs were spread wide open, Hikaru's cum dripping down his inner thighs, his face was flushed and his eyes rolled back in his head.

Mission accomplished. Hikaru grinned to himself, he had won.

Taking out a large dildo from the drawer, he positioned it between Kaoru's spread thighs and shoved it up inside his used hole. Kaoru screamed and his eyes shot open.

"Yes Hika, yes please let me come!"

Hikaru didn't answer, but slowly fucked his twin with the toy, stroking his hip comfortingly. Steadily thrusting the thick toy in and out, Hikaru watched how Kaoru breathed shallowly and quickly, tongue sneaking out continuously to wet dry lips. Moving his hand to pat Kaoru's buttock gently, he pushed the dildo as far up as he could. And then left it there. The older twin winked at his confused brother and got up from the bed, starting to put on his clothes.

Kaoru gaped. "Hikaru?"

Buttoning up his shirt and pulling up his pants, Hikaru smirked at Kaoru and went towards the door. "Bye bye Kao. I'm going to try to beat that final boss in our latest favourite game!" He opened the door. "See you later."

Kaoru strained against his bounds, swearing loudly. "Wait! WAIT!" He sighed, swallowing the last of his pride. "I'm sorry Hika, for what I did. Please come back." He begged.

"Too late love." Hikaru blew his furious twin a kiss and left the room, smirking to himself. Kaoru had been thoroughly punished.

**O-O-O-O-O**

**I'm a bit embarrassed I wrote that… Three thousand words porn, what do you think about that? Haha XD**

**I hope you're still conscious and not too shocked. If you liked it, please leave a review! I was so very happy with the 20 I got for the last chapter, so please, 20 more maybe? **

**To my Merry: I'm happy you liked it! And thank you so very much for stopping me from posting my first version of this second part. I would have been very ashamed of myself if I had let people read something so bad… Good luck in school, I know you'll do a great job as usual! You are my one and only troll.**

**Answer to Dani: Well, now I updated! Haha, sorry I'm late, but this porny one-shot was very hard to write. I'll try to update the others too soon! Thank you for reviewing :D, Hugs Custard**

**Answer to falloutboy: Hihi, I'm happy you liked it! I hope you enjoyed the second part too. Thank you! Hugs Custard**

**Answer to lotlot: Hey lottie! You really are my most loyal fan, THANK YOU! Haha, yeah the idea just popped into my head. I can really see them doing that. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to ElricLover96: Thank you so much! Well, here's part two, I hope it was to your liking ^^. Hugs Custard**

**Answer to superpeanutbutter: Haha, your review made me laugh XD. I'm very happy you liked it! I do work much with getting their personalities right, so it really means a lot to me that you think that I got them right! Thank you :D. Hugs Custard**

**Thank you all for reading! /Midnight Custard**


End file.
